Talk:Hideki Tojo
A succession box seems in order. Turtle Fan 18:41, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm thinking that including Tojo in the dictators OTL cat isn't quite correct semantically. Yes, he was a militaristic asshat, but in OTL, he attained the office legally, he stayed within the boundaries of that office, and when it was time for him to resign, he did so peacefully without launching a coup, or being carried out of his office on a stretcher. Dictator ATL makes some sense, since he's still running the show 20 years later. TR 03:48, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::I think you may be right. He was more part of a mass movement than the leader of a political culture revolving around him. A dictator can come to power legally and maybe even stay within the bounds of office. Sometimes they choose to retire and hand power off to a crony, like Fidel did last year, but otherwise they hardly ever leave peacefully. ::Considering that most of his contemporary dictators were playing with personality cults, someone who was little more than the first militarist among equals seems downright unworthy of the word. Turtle Fan 04:15, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Tojo in TWCE Initially I was disappointed that HT went with Tojo again as PM. Obviously, he's a plausible choice, but in an AH, I prefer to see different choices for major offices when possible (even if it's just our little project here). But then I took a look at the round-robin of PMs leading up to Pearl Harbor, and nearly all of them were too pro-US or at a minimum against a war with the US. Even Konoe, arguably the other really interesting PM between 1937 and 1941, who was quite popular with the military, and had founded the Taisei Yokusankai in 1940, did his level best to prevent war with the US, against the wishes of the military. So, I guess HT was actually pretty limited as to who he could have as his PM. TR (talk) 00:25, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :A shame HT didn't mention Konoe earlier in the series. He could have said that Konoe ordered the invasion of the USSR because he hoped that by committing the country to the northern war, it wouldn't be possible to try the southern war as well. Then after Vladivostok, the Navy does some wrangling to get Konoe replaced by Tojo so they can fight the southern war. Turtle Fan (talk) 00:30, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Never forget, Hideki Tojo was the best huma...no, I can't do it. I just can't. TR (talk) 02:44, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :Indeed. What kind of person is a Tojo fan? Immoral and unsuccessful is a combination that's hard to admire. Turtle Fan (talk) 02:55, September 20, 2013 (UTC) ::From what I can tell, a Japanese nationalist who sincerely believes that Japan was really only interested in saving Southeast Asia from Europe is likely to be a Tojo fan. TR (talk) 04:07, September 20, 2013 (UTC)